Kairi: The End?
by Kinari-Of-Sound
Summary: I only wanted to please my master. I loved him, more than anything, and only wished he would feel the same way.My wish came true.. when I was dying and hated him. This is my story. Orochimaru x OC, mature content
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I hope everyone likes this, as it is the first fanfic I've written. ^^' Yes, it is an Orochimaru x OC pairing. Please enjoy, reviews are greatly appreciated and if there's any tips or ideas to make the story better please tell me! Thanks~**

**WARNING. The story deals with a relationship between a 17 and 57 year old, and future chapters so include graphic-ness..So read at your own risk.  
**

_**Chapter One: The End?  
**_

"I love you,Kairi-chan.. I love you."

Then I heard nothing more. Feeling as weak as I possibly could, I managed to look up at my master one last time. This was the first time I had ever seen him like this: his snakelike eyes filled with sorrow, tears falling from his eyes like a river through the snow; and although I could not hear him, I could still clearly tell what he was saying. 'I love you'. Three little words I always wanted to hear from him yet never did within my seven years at his side. Only now, as I am dying for him in his arms, does he say those words I had longed to hear. This moment was the best in my life, his pain my pleasure..

Ever since Orochimaru took me under his wing I did everything I could to please him. I only once betrayed him when I was still young, yet nothing too major. I helped him reach his goals, not thinking of my life at risk each time. Yet what did I get when one of our biggest victories, killing the third Hokage, was accomplished? What did I get after nearly dying on the battle field to protect him, to save him from the Third's jutsu?

Pain, Lust.. Betrayal... Rape. That is what he gave me, breaking our 'contract' and the respect I had for the man.. I would have done anything for him and he knew that. And yet he still drugged me, raped me in my unconscious state only to do so again once I awoke.

I hated him, despised him; wanted nothing more than to make him cry, to make him hurt like he had hurt me. But most of all, I just wanted him to love and respect me like I did for him. My death, as sad as it may be, was the thing that made that reality.

I watched him cry, tears now streaming down my face. He wanted me to live, I could see it in his eyes. Yet my death was inevitable. "O-orochimaru..sama.. I'm sorry.." I managed to choke out those words to my master, and as my eyelids start to drop I saw him mutter a curse. Then, unexpectedly he bent down and gently kissed me, the kiss as passionate as it could be. My whole body now limp and all senses gone, my eyes closed in one world, and opened in the next.

I awoke in a strange blue-gray world of nothingness, suddenly floating. I looked at my hands only to see the blood had disappeared, my scars nowhere in sight. Everything seemed to be out of sight, only a dull color as far as the eyes could see. Was I in Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Was it that I was in a beautiful yet bizarre dream, waiting to wake up back in the lair of the snake I once admired? I pondered this for a second, and slowly stood felt as light as a feather, yet strangely planted on the ground that was not there. I started to walk aimlessly forward, the eerie sound of silence drowning out all of my thoughts. That is, if I had any thoughts to begin with.

I had been walking for what seemed to be hours and still no sign of life elsewhere. I sighed a breathless sigh and continued to walk, and after another hour or so I had finally seen something in the distance. What looked like a person sitting by a campfire awaited me, nothing else around them. As I got closer and closer I could see the woman was very young and pretty, and strangely looked familiar..

And then I realized exactly who she was. I froze, the woman noticing me. She stood up and smiled sweetly, bowing. I was too shocked to bow back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kairi-chan. Yet sad that you're here at such a young age.." She pushed her scarlet hair out of her face, showing her bright green eyes. I forced myself to bow, feeling lightheaded when I did so. Her outfit the color of a robin's egg, her necklace the same as my own. Orochimaru-sama was right.

I did have a frightening resemblance to Koneko.

I did have a frightening resemblance to Koneko. It was almost as if I were a clone of some sort, or her child.. As I thought this she giggled, her hands neatly folded in front of her. "You have realized how alike we are in both appearance and personality, I can tell.. Yet I doubt you know the real reason behind it. Quite a story.."

"The.. real reason?" I managed to say, standing up straight yet feeling as awkward as ever. She sat down, and almost immediately I sat down across from her, waiting for what she had to say.

"I was very close with the Legendary Sannin when we were young, especially Orochimaru. It was funny, for Orochimaru was actually the shyest of the three, believe it or not. And Jiraiya was actually Jealous of him, because I always hung around him...

A few years after they became Jounin, Orochimaru started to talk to me about leaving Konoha behind.. and he wanted me to go with him. I said yes, of course. I was as madly in love with him as you were--"

"I hate him." I cut her off by impulse, only realizing what I said a second later. Looking away and blushing slightly, I quietly apologized. She just smiled sympathetically and continued.

"Soon afterwards we left Konoha, he having such great ambitions; start up a villiage of his own, one even more powerful than his home.. I didn't necessarily agree to some of the things he dreamed about, yet I was in love, so I just wanted to help him reach his goals. Three years passed and Otogakure bloomed, as well as our relationship." She blushed and giggled at this, then quickly adding on. "I got pregnant with our daughter, and he seemed to have supported me throughout the entire pregnancy, and the year after she was born.. Even so.." Koneko looked at me with a sad, somewhat pitiful look. She couldn't continue, so I spoke for her. Or at least attempted.

"..He killed you.." I said in almost a whisper. She nodded, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Only a week after my death, you were born.. Or to be more precise..

I brought you to life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter ^^' this is the warning chapter for what is about to happen, so read chapter three at your own greatly appreciated!**

"You brought me to life..?K-koneko-sama, how--"

"No need for formality, is fine.^^"

"Sorry..Koneko, how..?" I was so confused at this moment, nothing made sense. She was dead. How could I have been brought to life by her? And just the fact that I am a young version of her made me feel dizzy. Right now I just wanted to die peacefully, with nothing on my mind. Yet at the same time I wanted to know what she meant. I really did.

"It is no coincidence that you look like me, because I chose all of your traits for you. Although you wearing my clothes was not planned." She laughed at this, and looked at me. I didn't laugh. "A ninja, even when dead, can still use their Kekkei Genkai if it does not cause harm. My kekkei genkai is the Darke Angelic, as you know. Unlike my daughter though, I had a special technique that went hand-in-hand with the Darke Angelic. This ability can change and arrange the simple personality and physical traits of a young one, only if they are still in the womb."

My eyes widened at this, and she liked that response. She continued,"I will not go into much detail, but that is how you were born. I chose you to look like me and act like me."

"Yet I'm not related to you?"

She shook her head, her smile still stained apon her face. I wanted to ask about Orochimaru, yet I couldn't get the courage to ask, let alone say his name. Koneko picked up the thought. "I did expect him and you to meet, yes.. Yet I didn't make you fall in love with him, or have any feeling for him for that matter. You fell in love on your own."

"But what he did to me.." I tried to say more, the thorns of love in my heart peircing when I tried."I don't love him anymore.. how could I love Orochimaru-sama after doing such things!".....

I called him Orochimaru-sama.

Koneko said nothing for a while, then asking a simple yet painful question.

"Kairi-chan.. what exactly did he do to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: this chapter contains rape and is extremely graphic.**

_Never before would I say I hated him...  
_  
"Ngh...hm?W-where..?" I awoke that night feeling lightheaded, my body aching all over. It felt like electricity ran through my veins, causing pain even when I lay still. I blinked my eyes a few times, with each flutter of my eyelids came another dizzy spell until I could finally see what was in front of me. Cold, black bars surrounded me on each side and above me, the cold cobblestone floor beneath me wet.. Through the bars a simple chamber, with only weapons, a door, and a single candle inside its walls. Looking down reluctantly I saw my cream colored skin, the only thing accompanying it being my blue collar. Or rather, his blue collar.. I scrambled up to my knees and grasped an iron bar, calling out his name. He was behind this, as much as my heart didn't want it to be so.. He caged me, stripped me of everything and he, the snake I admired, made me feel this pain.  
_  
He, Orochimaru._

I gave up calling his name after a minute or so, my voice hoarse. Slowly retracting my numb hands from the bars and sitting down on my legs, I whispered his name one last time."Orochimaru-sama..why?"

A darke chuckle, fallowed by footsteps was the reply. Sure enough the vile snake slithered in, or rather closer, for he was in the room the entire time. "What's wrong, Kairi-chan? Is it that you hate being caged, my pet?Hmhmhmhm..." His voice sounded... different; it was a tone he never used on me before. I couldn't get myself to reply. He knelt down next to the cage and smirked, his golden eyes piercing mine through the bars. With only black pants on, his pale chest exposed and clearly visible, and his raven black hair resting atop the pool of white didn't seem at all inviting any more. Not one part of my master was inviting, not even the sickly charm in his voice..I wanted to run.

Sensing this, he let out another sickening laugh and took his pants and boxers off, revealing his manhood. He slowly unlocked the cage, opening the bar door ever so slowly, then stifling my cries and attempt to escape. He now held me forcefully in his grasp, his nails digging into my skin. "I'm not finished with you yet, my dear.." I winced as his breath tickled my ear, helplessly going limp in his hands. One second later I was face first on the cobblestone, pinned down by the man as he went to work on my body. My head was pounding again, fallowed by the aching of my thighs, my breasts.. I let out a scream that could kill an animal and he just cackled, continuing his work. He thrusted in again, pausing to lick my neck with his sickening tongue. He was enjoying my pain, my suffering.. the way I was helpless under him, shuddering with only pain, not one ounce of pleasure this time. Slipping his tongue back through fangs his thrusts got more intense, which I though was impossible..

Suddenly he stopped, removing his member and taking a step back. I was paralyzed by pain, tears stinging my eyes. We both knew that he was not done with me, even now. Forcefully flipping me over and pinning me on my back he looked down at me with his sadistic gaze, only to cause more tears. "Hmhmhmhm..Is it really that painful..?" he said with a mocking tone in his voice, licking his lips and straddling me, stroking my hair. I remained quiet, except for a few whimpers that escaped me. Even what seemed to be him trying to please me made me want to escape. Again, he realized this yet didn't seem to mind. In fact, he laughed at this and again I felt paralytic, poisoned by his venomous gaze.

Again the snake's tongue escaped his mouth and danced around my neck, then down to my shoulders,my breasts.. he moved his head closer, licking and biting at one of my nipples. A moan escaped me, as well as a slight blush.. Although I wanted to run, my body said otherwise. Still stroking my hair and toying with my breasts, he entered me without warning, sending a shock down my spine and causing my head to act up again. More moans, strangled gasps, and a whimper. I tried so hard to fight these sounds yet still they poured out of me, that not being the only thing I was ashamed of. My body slowly started to respond to each thrust, moving in time with him. A smirk appeared behind his tongue, clearly pleased with the response. As his thrusts grew harder and faster, so did his tongue. He moved to he other breast, having left bite marks on his first toy."Ahn~!" A long moan, a gasp, and a tremble was my reply to all of this, and I started to cum. It wasn't too long before he also climaxed, and all of it inside of me.

"Hnn..........." He removed his penis, mouth, and tongue and stared at me, a cruel smirk still upon his face. He slid the hand that was stroking my hair down, caressing my cheek before he completely stood up, grabbing his clothes. He stared down at the sobbing mess before him, and with a smile said two words, the final blow.

"Good girl."

Without another word he walked out of the room, blowing out the final candle and leaving me in the darke. My body feeling too heavy to move, I just lay there, tears still stinging my eyes.

He drugged and raped me that night.. only to rape me again once I awakened.

He Betrayed and humiliated me.

Never before would I say I hated him...

But now, more than ever, that's all I could say.

I **hate** Orochimaru!


	4. Chapter 4

".....Oh my.."

By the end of my story I was in tears, ashamedly looking away. I don't know what was more wrong: the fact that I talked about this in heaven of all places, or the fact that it was his former wife that I talked to. I looked up apologetically only to see her smile had faded. She folded her arms carefully in her lap, slowly shaking her head. "I am terribly sorry, Kairi-chan.. To think he'd do such things to you, let alone doing such things.. Yet to be honest.."

"I think he did that not of hate nor to test his power on you.. But because he wanted you to hate him."

'Why on earth would that sick bastard want to make me hate him?' I wanted to say, yet I kept my mouth shut. Not only would it be extremely rude, but also because Kabuto-sensei said the same thing the day after it happened as he was healing me and running simple tests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**(The day after the rape)  
**  
"Lord Orochimaru is not the type to just tell someone he loves her, or to have any kind of relationship that is sweet and violence free. That's how I knew he did not love Koneko." Kabuto-sensei stated, then adding, "That, and not once did he ever torture or rape her. All of his other followers he did something with, more so to the ones he cared about.." He blushed slightly and then laughed. "Except his daughter of course. Here, take this. You know how it works, right?" He handed me a pregnancy test, then walking over to his other papers. I stared reluctantly down at it, then using the test. He continued to talk and file through paperwork at I did so.

"I honestly think he wanted this reaction from you, wants you to hate him."

"B-but why..? If I hate him its no benifit to him.."I said, then stopping short. My hand shook as I looked at the Pregnancy test.

Pregnant.

"His wish has been granted then." The first time I ever talked coldly to or about anyone in my life, let alone Orochimaru. I dropped the test, just staring at my hand which was now in a fist. I was only seventeen, and it was not enough that I was raped, no, but he got me pregnant. Kabuto-sensei sensed my hate, my anger and smirked. "I guess I should get your breakfast then, Kairi. I'll be back." He was then out of the room, and I was left alone again.

Again I was alone and heartbroken, as I was many times before.. Only this time I was pregnant. Tears stung my eyes and dripped onto the test which was still in my hand. Throwing it in the trash and getting up as quickly as I could, I managed to put my clothes back on and run as fast as I could through the lair. I needed to escape, more than anything. I would not stay here in his presence, even though I had nowhere else to go. I made a few turns, then stopping. The snake's door was left open, him nowhere in sight. Good.

I gathered up all of my clothes, every last thing that was important to me and looked into the mirror one last time. {This is goodbye now. I'm over this part of my life, over him... } I thought, fixing my hair and my clothes. My hand then wavered by my neck, to where the collar that I had wore all seven years in this place. I slid it off, closing my eyes as I did so and waited for it to hit floor. {It's over.} I thought, waiting... It never hit the ground. I opened my eyes again.. only to regret doing so. He now stood behind me,the door closed, freezing me dead in my tracks.

"Leaving so soon..?"the poison in his words sickened me, and only intensified each time he spoke. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, my pet..hmhmhm."

"Yes I am."

"....What was that?"

"...I'm getting as far away as I can from this place..as far away as I can from you." My voice for once sounded strong, although my body was the complete opposite. I turned around to face him, staring coldly into his eyes. Big mistake.

I froze again, his eyes paralyzing me with fear for only a short moment. Something came alive as soon as a hand touched my cheek, however; I backed up into the mirror and swung at his arm."No!You have no right to touch me.."

"And why is that?" his words were sharp now. But mine were sharper.

"I **hate** you."

At this, he just glared at me, yet keeping his distance. This was the perfect chance to escape, and yet I stood still, not being able to move. He turned to the chamber door, locked it, and made his way over to his desk. "You are staying here." was all he had to say the entire night.

Silence filled the walls of the prison I was kept in, only the occasional shuffling of papers heard for hours on end. There I was, on the edge of the bed as I stared at my only way out, which was locked with the key that was under my captor's control. My collar was once again strapped around my neck, my belongings remaining still on the floor. I was helpless in his hands.

Hugging my knees tightly to my chest, I stared at the door hoping that sooner or later, he would set me free. I was highly doubtful. I glanced at him for a moment.. Really big mistake. Tons of thoughts clouded my mind; Would he ever let me go? What about the baby? Does he know about the child yet? If he kept me here forever, would he dispose of me after the child was born like he disposed of Koneko? Would I even see the next day or would he quickly end my life? My breathing got more intense, the thoughts taking over my actions.. A sharp pain darted through me, as if someone took a kunai to my chest, and my throat closed up, my vision blurring. I heard my heartbeat rapidly increase. {What the heck's happening to me?!} Gasping for air, I tried to look at the snake one last time, to see if he even noticed what was happening. Only then did my vision completely cease, the pain remaining like a thorn in the heart.. All went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fortunately it was just a minor anxiety attack. Still, I should run some tests.."

"...Very 's no need to waste time on her then, correct?"

"For you no, my lord." Kabuto had hooked Kairi up to many tubes and wires, as well as an oxygen mask, keeping her in a room only accessible by Orochimaru and himself. After cleaning off her arm, he carefully took an injection needle from a metal tray, found the young girl's vein and took some blood. The girl, as unconscious as she was, barely even stirred at this. He went on with the procedure, getting a somewhat confused look from the man next to him.

"A blood test?" the snake asked, looking from the blood to Kairi.

"...A pregnancy test, my lord."

A long silence filled the room. Kabuto continued the test, having all the machinery needed in that small room. He finally broke the silence only a few minutes later. "Both the baby and her are fine."

"...She's pregnant.." {and I caused her that much pain..} Orochimaru ended up glaring at the redheaded sleeping girl, although it was he whom he was mad at. {She has a right to run away, after what I did... I cannot admit defeat, yet I cannot let her suffer any more..}

"Kabuto-kun." he hissed, his eyes remaining on his sleeping pet. "When she awakens I want you to... 'help her run away'."

"But my lord, if you need Kairi for your plans--"

"I have no need for her anymore. As soon as her eyes flicker open I wish for you to help her run to Konoha. As you reach the gate you may abandon her."

"Lord Orochimaru.."

"Is this clear, Kabuto?"his voice firm, he turned to walked to the door.

"..Very well, I'll dispose of her."

With a signature laugh, Orochimaru opened the door."Excellent." With that, he left the room, never to be seen by Kairi again.


	5. Chapter 5

His love was all I wanted.

His smile was all I wanted to see, the soothing touch of his fingers upon my shoulder sliding up to my cheek, brushing away hot tears all I wanted to feel.

His voice, which although venomous held a certain compassion and gave me warmth with each praise, was all I wanted to hear.

Yet now, as the darkness veiled my eyes and the lightest touch stung like a hundred needles upon my bare skin, I wanted to escape. His golden eyes penetrated through my heart, and I could tell despite my blackened vision that he was smiling, enjoying my fear and hatred and desire to break out of his grasp. His paralytic laughter only increased with my cries and moans and the knowing that I wanted to run, as far as I possibly could from the snake and lock him out of my sight, out of my life. Even more-so did he enjoy the fact that I couldn't escape. I was shackled to his desires; My obedience that he built with his sickly charm kept me from fighting back. I was powerless against him..  
_  
"Good girl.."_

"Hey you, are you alright? Wake up!"

I awoke with a start, eyes shooting open, staring straight ahead for a moment then sitting up. I was on a bench suddenly, two men who looked like jounin next to me. My eyes widened slightly at the fact that they were wearing leaf village headbands. I raised a hand to my cheek, my face feverish and damp from tears. As if I were underwater my ears only heard muffled words until I shook my head repeatedly. I could now hear two strange men talking:

"This girl's pretty shaken up.. where did she come from anyway?"

"Look at her headband. She's from the sound village.."

"! So she could work for Orochimaru?"

I surprised them with my sudden sobbing at his name, cradling my head in my hands."No.." I tried to stand up yet only to stumble onto my knees which made me cry even more. One of the jounin knelt by my side, trying to help me up. I didn't have the energy to fight him off. Instead I leaned against his arm, head dangling down and eyes closed. I finally remembered where I was, why I was here. Kabuto-san had helped me escape. I was safe now, away from... I couldn't even think his name any more. Just the thought of him made my skin crawl and the tears flow.

"Shh, you're alright now. No one will hurt you. You're alright.." reassuring words were whispered gently in my ear.

He was right. I would never go back to sound, there was no one who could hurt me now. Both me and the child.. _my child.._ were safe. For now, at least. I wiped away my tears and looked at the man, a small smile on my face. He smiled back, holding me up and turning his head to his comrade. "Its late, but we should take her to Lady Hokage.." I opened my mouth to protest, but only a squeak came out.

"The girl went through enough today so it seems, Hokuto. I think all she needs now is to be treated at a hospital and rest. We'll inform Lady Hokage tomorrow."

Agreeing, the man called Hokuto looked at me as if asking if that was okay, even though I again had no choice. I nodded and walked slowly along with them to the hospital, holding onto Hokuto for balance.

As soon as I got into the hospital and treated for my wounds and fatigue, I felt safe. Although from enemy land I was treated quite kindly, yet it was obvious that it was only out of pity. Still I felt welcome, the first time I ever felt at home in my birth village. That thought alone, and perhaps my exhaustion, was the only thing that let me sleep through the rest of the night.


End file.
